1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to post treating graphene and manufacturing the graphene using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon-based materials, such as nanotube, diamond, graphite, and graphene are studied in various nano technology fields. These carbon-based materials can be used in field effect transistors (FET), biosensors, nanocomposites, or quantum devices.
Graphene is a two dimensional material and is a semiconductor material having a band gap of zero. During the last few years, various studies with respect to electrical characteristics of the graphene have been published. The electrical characteristics of the graphene include a biopolar supercurrent, a spin transport, and a quantum hole effect. Graphene receives attention as a material that can be used for a basic unit for integration of carbon-based nano-electron devices.
As the interests with respect to graphene increase, there is a need to develop a method of manufacturing high quality graphene.